


Secret Keepers

by multifandomfics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Atomic Smoak, F/M, Raylicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomfics/pseuds/multifandomfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is head over heels in love with Ray Palmer.  They're both intelligent people that are trying to save the world, one city at a time.  The only issue is all the secrets that are between them.  When Ray decides to come clean Felicity is devastated, but should she give him another chance, or just move on?</p><p>AN:This is a Ray/Felicity Story, if you don't like don't read :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Ray/Felicity Story, if you don't like don't read :)

            Felicity wasn’t the kind of girl who fell in love quickly.  She knew that most men around wouldn’t appreciate her intellect, and that they were much more interested in other things.  She didn’t mind being single, her life kept her busy enough that she was by no means lonely, but how long could she pine over Oliver. It wasn’t as though there was going to be any progress on that end anytime soon.  She adored him and cared about him, but he made himself clear. No matter how much they cared for each other he wouldn’t put her in any more danger than she was already in. She didn’t really blame him, while she would have liked him to give her some say in the matter. She accepted that it was over and that he would always been special to her.  She made the decision to move on.

            Just because she decided to move on didn’t make it easy.  Then she met Ray Palmer.  He started off as an annoying pain in her side he irritated her to no end. That’s how all the great ones start out.  Eventually, she realized that he valued her for her brain, which was certainly a first for her.

            Ray’s ideas and intellect excited her, and it was nice to talk to someone who got her on an intellectual level.  They would spend hours trying to better the city with science and math, and it was nice variation to hacking federal databases.  It didn’t take her too long to fall for him, but she couldn’t help but hold herself back. She hated being lied to and certainly didn’t want to lie to him, not if she was hoping to have a real relationship with him.

            When they shared their first kiss it was completely mutual.  He didn’t kiss her and she didn’t kiss him.  They both kissed each other, bot of them leaning in for the kiss and meeting the other half way.  It was beautiful and she never knew love could be like this, so equal and mutual.

            It wasn’t long until they spent their first night together.  Ray’s apartment was covered clothing and it was a miracle they made it his bedroom and didn’t just make love in the living room when they entered. It was loving and romantic. He held her hand the whole time, made sure she was completely comfortable with everything.  He satisfied her every need and she his.  The whole time she was looking into his eyes and clutching his hand so they could be as close as humanly possible.  It was the most incredible night of her life.

            The next morning he made her breakfast in bed, and told her that everything would be up to her. If she wanted to pursue a relationship, he was all for it, but he wanted her to know that there was no pressure and he would respect her decision.   It was sweet and lovely. and just so Ray.

            As much as she loved him, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to enter a serious relationship with him. She still had so many secrets and she didn’t want to keep him in the dark, but she had zero intention of ending the work she did with Oliver.  She was torn. As she thought about it, she realized that it wasn’t as if Ray had volunteered his life story, and they weren’t too serious yet.  There was no reason why she couldn’t date him and keep her friends’ secret.

            For the first few months, life was bliss.  He was wonderful, and she was the happiest she had been in a long time.  Ray was loving and attentive and they still managed to keep the excitement they had before all this.  Still trying to save the world with technology, and free energy. Then they had a weekly date night every Friday, and the occasional Saturday.  As the relationship continued Felicity couldn’t help feeling even more uncomfortable about keeping such a large part of her life from him.

            Felicity decided it was time to come clean, in a way.  She was going to tell Ray that she worked with The Arrow, but she wouldn’t tell him who The Arrow was.  They were at his apartment as they often were, and she sat down next to him.  As she was about to tell him, he began to talk quickly confessing things that he never told her before.  First he started talking about an accident that he had that changed him and gave him the ability to change his size and the size of other things.

            Felicity nearly laughed, she believed him of course, after Barry and Oliver nothing shocked her anymore.  She couldn’t believe it they may have been even more perfect than she thought before. He was the guy who wanted to save the world and now was able to, and she was the girl who helped the save the world on the regular basis, they were practically a match made in heaven. Then he kept talking.

            It all happened so quickly one moment she was walking on air, everything was overly wonderful, and then he told her he had a ten-year-old son.  She knew that Ray had an ex-wife but he had never mentioned that he had a son. There was a lot Felicity could overlook, she didn’t mind that he had some strange bizarre ability to change size, she overlooked that he went to great lengths to get her to work for him, she could even look past the age difference, but a son?  She had never even pictured herself with kids of her own. Being a successful woman in a male dominated field was hard enough, especially now that she was dating the boss, but women with kids in the field were taken even less seriously. Hearing that Ray was a father changed everything.

            She was devastated. She loved him and wanted nothing more than to be with him, but he kept this huge secret from her. While Felicity neglected to tell him about her work with Oliver but that was different, she could always stop helping him.  Ray would never be able to stop being a father.  It was an essential part of who he is, and who he always would be.

            She left his apartment in tears, he ran after her, but there was nothing either of them could stay that would change anything.  She had nowhere she wanted to go.  The only place she wanted to be in a situation like this was with Ray, but she obviously couldn’t go there.  The last place she wanted to be was her apartment by herself.  She contemplated going to the foundry, but the last person she wanted to see her like this was Oliver.

            She decided to get on a train to Central City.  Barry was the only person who ever understood her…other than Ray.  When she arrived Barry was surprised to see her, but happy nonetheless.  He let her tell him the whole story, aside from Ray’s powers because that was still his secret, and Barry lent a listening ear.  After she told him the whole thing, Barry gave the best piece of advice that she could have asked for.  He told her to try.

            He explained that it wasn’t the end of the world that Ray had a son.  He told her that even if Felicity and Ray took their relationship to the next level and got married, it wasn’t like she would be expected to raise his son. His son had his own mother that took care of him most of the time, except for every other weekend when he was with Ray. He also made her realize that she could always decide later that it wasn’t for her, but that she should try and at least meet the kid first.

            It all clicked for her. Barry was absolutely right, there was no reason why she couldn’t give it a shot with Ray. There were a lot worse things in the world than finding out that your boyfriend is a father.

            Before she left, Barry invited her for a night out, with him and Caitlin, who was bringing her fiancé. They had a lovely time, and seeing how happy Caitlin and Ronnie were she couldn’t help but _want_ what they had.

            When Felicity got back to Starling City, the first place she went was Ray’s apartment. She wasn’t too surprised that he wasn’t there.  Ray often spent late nights and early mornings at the office.  Felicity raced to Queen Consolidated, she needed Ray to know that everything was okay.

            She went to Ray’s office and was shocked that it was empty.  She decided to check hers, there have been times when Ray has been waiting for her when she arrives.  She entered her room and there was a beautiful bouquet of flowers on her desk.  She raced over to it, and read the note that came with it. It read:

_Dear Felicity,_

_I’m leaving Starling City. I don’t think I’ll ever come back. I am giving your friend Oliver some shares in this company he can run in my absence, the board has agreed with my decision. I’m sorry that I lied to you, and I hope that you can be happy with someone who will be completely honest with you. I think it’s important that you know that I truly loved you, and I just want you to be happy._

_-Ray_

            Felicity was in tears. Ray was gone and could be anywhere; he was a billionaire there were no limits as to where he could be. She left the office and went to the foundry.  She informed Oliver that he was the acting CEO of Queen Consolidated again, and that was all that was ever spoken of Ray’s departure.

            Oliver was a great boss, and it was wonderful being not having to hide anything from him. Eventually the two dated and it was marvelous while it lasted but it wasn’t for long.  He was wonderful and she did love him, but he didn’t understand her the way that Barry or Ray had.  In the end she was worse off than she was before, she always thought it would be her and Oliver, but it wasn’t meant to be.

            No matter how much she wished things would change, Ray was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. So she went along with her life, working at Queen Consolidated and working with The Arrow, and she was still happy, but unlike before she knew that something was missing.

            That lasted for about two years, and then Ray Palmer walked into Queen Consolidated.  It made sense for him to be there, he still had money invested in the company, and was part owner.  It was only natural for him to check in on his investment.

            Felicity wasn’t quite sure how to feel about the fact that Ray was there.  Should she go and see him.  It had been two years, and he could easily be involved with someone else, someone who didn’t have a problem with the fact that he had a son. It wasn’t until there was a knock at her door that she had the courage to even speak to him.

            “Hi,” Felicity said unsure of what else she could possibly say to Ray, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

            “Hey,” he gave a small smile, “I realize that this may be completely out of line, and may even be inappropriate considering how everything panned out, but would you like to go to dinner with me, tonight?”

            That was all Felicity needed to hear before she began to babble, “Of course, that’s not inappropriate or anything.  I would love to go to dinner with you.  In fact if you’re in town for a while we should go to dinner multiple times.  If you would want that, because if you didn’t want to do that then I would totally understand, but as far as tonight is concerned I would love to go to dinner with you.”

            He smiled, “I’ll pick you up at eight,” and he did.  He picked her up and took her out to the same restaurant he took her on their very first date. It was sweet and he was charming as ever.  They were able to talk as if no time had passed at all.  It wasn’t long until Ray began to apologize for what had happened two years ago.

            “Felicity, I know that I lied to you, about some pretty major things, and I just want you to know that, I plan on being completely honest with you from here-“

            “I work with The Green Arrow,” She blurted out, “I’m sorry I never told you, and I was going to, but then I panicked when you said that you had a son, and I don’t care about any of that.  The only thing I care about is _you_ , just me and you.” She waited while he stared at her, “Please say something.”

            “That makes so much sense,” Ray said excitedly.

            “It does?”

            “Of course,” He exclaimed, “The Green Arrow obviously needs someone with your expertise to keep track of everything.  I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.  You’re clearly the only qualified person in all of the country who could help him. You were almost always on the phone or looking something up on the computer when you had free time. I can’t believe I never saw it before.”

            Ray looked at her completely awestruck, “Felicity Smoak, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. To think I thought the whole size manipulation thing scared you away, and all this time it wasn’t even an issue.”

            She bit her lip before adding, “I also may be friends with The Flash.”

            “You’re incredible, Felicity, absolutely incredible.” He said in awe.

            “Do you want to get out of here?” He asked coyly.

            She giggled, “I thought you’d never ask.”

            They went back to his apartment and it was as if no time had passed at all.  It was wonderful and passionate.  He was so loving and caring, and Felicity couldn’t help but wonder what she had done to deserve all this.  They made love the whole night.  The next morning when they woke up the sheets were askew and the bedroom floor covered in clothes.  It all felt as if nothing had changed.  But of course things had changed, for the better.

            They were open with each other, and eventually Ray mustered up the courage to ask Felicity to ask The Green Arrow if he would need any assistance in the crime-fighting scene. While she was reluctant, Felicity trusted Ray’s judgment and talked to Oliver.  It took some convincing but eventually Oliver was open to the help, after all Ray could be an excellent means of getting information.

            While Ray and Oliver didn’t see eye-to-eye they did eventually develop a partnership of some sort, and life for Felicity couldn’t be better.  Eventually, Oliver trusted Ray enough to tell him his secret, and then there was nothing that Felicity and Ray had to hide from each other.

            Felicity finally met Ray’s son, he was twelve and absolutely brilliant.  His name was Ronnie and he was absolutely fascinated with becoming an engineer.  Felicity could have felt more foolish, she was already getting attached to this kid, he was truly his father’s son.

            After two years of dating, they finally got married.   The ceremony was beautiful and the guest list was certainly interesting, but everyone enjoyed themselves nonetheless. It was absolutely perfect.

            That night they made love like they never had before, it was filled with love and passion like no other. It was like a promise that from now on they belonged to each other, no matter what.

            They were the perfectly happy couple, working at Queen Industries by day, and fighting criminals by night. By the time they were married for five years they had developed a means of time travel. It had opened up the door for so many scientific opportunities.

            A year later, Barry went missing and everyone was on edge, no one had any idea what had happened to him. Then Ronnie had the idea to go back in time and find out for himself.  Felicity and Ray were against it initially, they didn’t want him to get involved. Then Felicity remembered Caitlin Snow’s fiancé, Ronnie Raymond.  Of course, it had been him the entire time.

            “Ray, we have to let him go,” Felicity said quietly.

            Ray looked at her shocked, “Felicity, he is only twenty years old, I don’t want him getting involved. The risks of him going back in time-”

            “We have to let him go because he already went,” Felicity interrupted.

            “What are you talking about?” Ray asked.

            “When you told me everything, ten years ago, I went to Central City to see Barry, and Ronnie was there. He was the same age he is now and he was with Caitlin Snow.  He helped build the particle accelerator.  If we don’t let him go, the risks could be even greater,” She looked at Ronnie, “You need to be careful.  No one can know who you are.”

            Ronnie nodded and then looked to his father, “I have to go.”

            “I know,” Ray admitted.

            Ronnie hugged everyone goodbye before heading into the past.  Felicity knew that they would see him again, Firestorm was still alive and well in New York.  Felicity hacked her way into finding Ronnie’s phone number, and arranged a reunion.

            It was odd seeing him ten years older than they had had just seen him.  He was thirty years old, and so much more mature than they ever could have imagined.  More than anything they were glad that he was alive and well.

            When Ronnie went back to New York it was just Felicity and Ray again.  While it was nice to have quality time with her husband, she felt that something was missing.

            “Ray,” Felicity asked in a small voice, “I want to have a baby.”

            Ray smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, “We can certainly try.”

            She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  He kissed her and picked her up as he carried her into the bedroom.

           


End file.
